<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detrás de cámara by AlexandraMacLoughlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675559">Detrás de cámara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMacLoughlin/pseuds/AlexandraMacLoughlin'>AlexandraMacLoughlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Celos del gen murciélago [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Cute, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Ternura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMacLoughlin/pseuds/AlexandraMacLoughlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que sucedió en la grabación que vieron Tim y Jason.<br/>Al fin veremos por qué Jon beso a Damian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Celos del gen murciélago [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detrás de cámara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia forma parte de una serie de batfamily celosa! El Jondami empieza en la segunda parte.<br/>Acá no hay celos pero es relevante para la serie. Disfruten!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>-Creo que tu hermano me odia.-Se quejó Superboy. Robín le dio una mirada de muerte. Sí, meterse con Nightwing era territorio peligroso. Prácticamente el hermano favorito de Damian, por no decir <em>el humano</em> favorito.</p>
<p>-No digas tonterías, Nightwing no odia.-Defendió como si fuese sagrado.- Y mucho menos comenzaría con alguien tan patético como tú.-Burlo sacando su pantalla holográfica para vigilar las cámaras de seguridad y apoyándose de lado contra la pared.</p>
<p>Jon frunció el ceño.- No soy patético, Robín.</p>
<p>-Lo que digas Baby-Jonny.-Suspiro, ignorándolo. Jon jura que sintió sus ojos picar y parpadeo para alejar sus rayos, acercándose peligrosamente a su compañero.</p>
<p>-No soy un bebé.-Susurro, muy bajo e inclinando la cabeza un poco. Damian se giró, dándole la frente con una sonrisa soberbia.</p>
<p>-<em>Demuestralo.-</em>Desafió.</p>
<p>Jon entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo demostrarlo sin quedar como un tonto? ¿Cómo demostrarle a ese enano arrogante que no era un niño?</p>
<p>Miro la sonrisa, de oreja a oreja mostrando esos blancos dientes enmarcados por esos labios…no eran rosas. Frunció el ceño. Los labios de Damian no eran rosas. Eran un color…extraño. Como si fuesen anaranjados, rojo con un tinte miel para ser exactos. Jamás había prestado tiempo a ese detalle. Y ahora que observaba con atención, todo Damian era extraño, no sólo su personalidad. Era delgado y curvilíneo a pesar de ser, bueno, un hombre no tan hombre. Jon cayó en consciencia de algo aterrador. Damian era <em>bonito</em>. Como sus padres, como sus hermanos. Entraba en la categoría de “sensual chico exótico”. Sus ojos verdes brillaban sobre su piel morena que a su vez limpiaba su rostro de cualquier defecto, el constante entrenamiento lo excluía de “papada”, su alimentación mantenía su piel suave y su mejoramiento genético lo eximia de granos y piel grasosa. Era un adolescente sin problemas hormonales adolescentes, con un cuerpo trabajado y una presencia francamente llamativa. Recordó a la madre de Damian, una loca desquiciada, una mala persona. Pero una mujer mucho más hermosa que su madre, aunque para él su madre era la más bella del mundo. Talia era felina y dominante al caminar, conservando una calma fría y digna al insultar, ser rechazada o luchar. Era tan hábil que dejaba su cabello suelto mientras sostenía una espada. Al igual que Damian dejaba su capa larga a pesar de poder ser un obstáculo. Tenían estilo, ambos empuñando las armas como si fuesen adornos hechos para ellos. Sus padres, francamente, se veían un poco ridículos a veces. En especial al principio con sus “calzones” rojos o grises. Incluso él no tenía un gran traje, algo improvisado y diseñado con poca disposición económica. Robín era completo, casi le recordaba a los complejos trajes de las Ball Joint Doll. Damian era…una muñeca. <em>Era una muñeca.</em> Ahí estaba la respuesta. Sintió el cuerpo más pequeño alejarse un poco y lo atrapo por instinto, tomando la cintura y rodeando la espalda con el otro brazo. Era perfecto, encajaba perfecto. Delicado y poderoso.</p>
<p>-<em>¿Jon…?-</em>Fue un susurro. Un susurro injusto. Damian no tenía derecho de interrumpir este rumbo en su mente, este profundo entendimiento.</p>
<p>“<em>Cállate</em>”.</p>
<p>No sé dio cuenta en que momento esa respuesta se transformó en él tratando de alcanzar los labios acaramelados de su amigo. Damian se alejó, apretando los dientes. Pero no lo pateo en los testículos y Jon no encontró motivo para retroceder.</p>
<p>“<em>Baby-Jonny</em>”</p>
<p><em>Acá tienes tu bebe,</em> pensó mientras lo empujaba mejor contra la pared y atacaba los labios del mayor. Damian reacciono bruscamente, agitándose de sorpresa, seguramente no lo había creído capaz de hacerlo. Al principio no reacciono, pero Jon lamio sus labios para corroborar si tenían ese sabor a miel. No fue así, sin embargo eran anormalmente cálidos y dulces, sanos. Lo apreso más entre sus brazos y Damian finalmente se relajó, sus músculos se aflojaron y sus piernas se derritieron. Muchos pensarían que los besos de Damian serían violentos, enérgicos y dominantes. Pero era un movimiento suave, tierno y delicado. Jon sintió que su amigo casi le estaba pidiendo que lo trate con cuidado, que se tome su tiempo, le estaba diciendo que era frágil. Y Jon lo hizo, no quería terminar nunca. Acarició su espalda con cariño y apretó un poco su cintura. La lengua del árabe era ardiente, provocando una locura adictiva en Jon. Escucho el ritmo cardiaco de Robín ascendiendo.  </p>
<p>Cuando empezaron a separarse, no fue porque quisieran, fue porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo y Superboy debía regresar a su ciudad. Pero lo sostuvo en brazos mientras ambos ralentizaban sus respiraciones. Una increíble primera experiencia.</p>
<p>-Así que “bebe”, supongo que ya no me molesta que me digas así.-Bromeo.</p>
<p>-<em>Tt.-</em>Robín se sonrojo, maldición. ¡Jon hizo sonrojar a Damian! Eso sí era increíble. Con motivada irreverencia y curiosidad, todo el antifaz verde y tiro del mismo un poco. Damian llevo las manos que se apoyaban en sus antebrazos a su capucha para levantarla permitiéndole hacer el movimiento mientras resguardaba su identidad. El menor revelo los ojos jade.</p>
<p>-<em>Hermosos…-</em>Susurro Jon, acariciando la mejilla de Damian y poniendo su pulgar sobre la sien izquierda. ¿Podían los ojos de un humano brillar tanto? Esa mirada en Damian era nueva, hipnotizante. Cariñosa y pasional. Era una mirada que inducia al pecado, <em>te llamaba, te invocaba</em> a servirlo. Jon quería más, mucho más de eso.</p>
<p>-Tt, cállate idiota.-Gruño cortando bruscamente toda la magia. Jon blanqueo los ojos. Pequeña mierda. Definitivamente no había nadie como él en el mundo. Demasiado único.-Ya.-Lo empujo por el pecho, colocando su máscara en el proceso e ignorando la sorpresa en los ojos azules y sus cejas fruncidas.-Tu papi se va a preocupar si su niño no llega a casa.-Burlo y antes de que el joven héroe pueda darse cuenta saco su gancho y se lanzó del edificio. Jon tuvo el instinto de atraparlo como si estuviese en peligro, sólo que una mano lo atrapo por su hombro antes de que suceda.</p>
<p>Se giró rápidamente, quedando pálido con lo que encontró.</p>
<p>-Ah, hola papá.-Sonrió nerviosamente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amo a Damian pasiva porque es re tsundere. Es lo único que diré.<br/>Las muñecas Ball Jointed Doll son las más realistas, y sinceramente creo que el traje de Damian es del estilo de lo que usan esas muñecas. <br/>Siguiente Jason! (creo we).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>